listfandomcom-20200216-history
Fictional cities
This list is of fictional cities: villages, towns, and cities that do not exist in the world we know. Some Cities are inspired to what the setting looks like. Top — A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z — Story universes with multiple cities A * Academia - One setting within the Web-Cartoon General Knowledge. * Accardi-by-the-Sea - small coastal village which is the home of The Guild of Enchanters in Zork computer games. * Accomplice - tropical England peninsula in Steve Aylett's series of satire novels: Only an Alligator, The Velocity Gospel, Dummyland, Karloff's Circus. * ACDC Town - part of DenCity, Megaman Battle Network * Acme Acres - Tiny Toon Adventures * Acorn - the West Texas setting of stories by Duane Simolke. * Adano - A Bell for Adano * Addley, Pennsylvania - hometown of Captain John Miller in Saving Private Ryan * Aekea - Gaia Online * Agrestic, California - suburb setting for Weeds * Ahichattra - a village depicted in the anime Street Fighter II V. It is located in Northern India, approximately 3 miles along a stream from the outskirts of Calcutta. * Aidensfield, Yorkshire the setting of the ITV1 series Heartbeat * Air Temple - Home to Avatar Aang and his ancestors in the avatar last airbender is inspired by the city of New York City. * Alexandria - city in Final Fantasy IX, capital of the nation of the same name, ruled by Queen Brahne and later by Garnet. * Aincrad - The floating fortress in Sword art online is a mix of hidden cities such as Tokyo Japan, landscapes are inspired by New York City, and London England * Altus - Fortress-City of various fantasy stories. * Al Amok - after the fall of Saddam Hussein, Doonesbury character Uncle Duke seized the Mayorship of this Iraqi city. * Al Khali - capital of Klatch in Terry Pratchett's Discworld novels. * Al Kharid - RuneScape * Al -Ybi - city in the Klatchian desert in Terry Pratchett's Discworld novels. Place where the number zero was invented. * Altomare - setting of Pokémon Heroes and is home of legendary pokémon Latios and Latias. Based on Venice, Italy. * Amaurotum - Latin for dream town, capital city of the island of Utopia by Thomas More. * Amber - the city of which all others are shadows in Roger Zelazny's Nine Princes in Amber series about Amber (fictional realm) * Ambervale - important city in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance * Ambergris - various fantasy stories by Jeff VanderMeer * Ambridge - setting of BBC Radio's The Archers * Amity Park - setting of Danny Phantom, is named after The Amityville Horror, which takes after Amityville in New York's Suffolk County on Long Island other city combinations are Chicago, Philadelphia and San Francisco. * Ampipe, Pennsylvania - fictional setting of Johnstown, Pennsylvania in All the Right Moves * Amsath - a kingdom of Hell in Mike Carey's Lucifer. * Anastasia - a town with concentric channels, from Le città invisibili by Italo Calvino. * Anchor - the base city of a massive techno-organic orbital elevator (or "Beanstalk"), from the "Heaven Over Mountain" setting of Guardians of Order's cyberpunk-genre roleplaying game "Ex Machina". * Andoshen, PA - a fictional city located 14 real miles from John O'Hara's fictional "Gibbsville," in Daryl Ponicsan's novel Andoshen, PA. Fictionalized version of Shenandoah. * Angel Grove - idyllic town, the home of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, possibly located in California. Its architecture often falls victim to various enemies of the Power Rangers, but has remarkably fast rebuilding. * Ankh-Morpork - Terry Pratchett's Discworld novels * Annville, Texas - town accidentally destroyed by the merging of Jesse Custer and Genesis in Garth Ennis's Preacher * Antares - typical city on the border of Brazil and Argentina, in the state of Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil. From Érico Veríssimo's book Incidente em Antares. * Apathy Valley - Main location in the Web-Cartoon General Knowledge. * Aquadelphi - oceanic floating city which is, among other things, the headquarters of the OTEC corporation in the R. Talsorian Games role-playing game Cyberpunk 2020. * Aquaville - one of four capitals of a restructured Britain in Rupert Thomson's Divided Kingdom * Arcadia, Maryland - setting of Joan of Arcadia * Ardougne - RuneScape * Arendelle - In Disney's Frozen Series, Arendelle is Kingdom inspired by The Country of Norway, additional landscape setting is flat areas reminded of that of the State of Illinois in the United States. * Ariel City - Firefly * Arkadia - another city near the center of the Earth. From the cartoon series Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea (Les Mondes Engloutis) * Arkham - setting of several of H. P. Lovecraft's stories. * Arlen, Texas - setting of King of the Hill * Arnette, Texas - from Stephen King's The Stand * Arrakeen - Frank Herbert's Dune * Ascalon - one of the largest cities in the MMORPG Guild Wars * Ashton, Alabama - Tim Burton's film Big Fish. Many of its distinctive buildings actually exist in Wetumpka, Alabama * Astro City, USA - Kurt Busiek's city of superheroes * Athkatla - a city in Amn, of the Forgotten Realms, setting of Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Atlantis - mythical city/country/continent. * Atlantis - a city once located in Antarctica and now located in the Pegasus galaxy where was moved by its builders, the Ancients, in TV show Stargate Atlantis. * Auchterturra - generic Scottish town from Scotland the What? * Autobot City - a transformable city/fortress serving as the headquarters of the Autobots in Transformers The Movie and in third-season episodes of the Transformers TV series. Also called Metroplex * Avonlea, Prince Edward Island - setting from L. M. Montgomery's Anne of Green Gables * Avengers Facility - Home to the Avengers is Located in Upstate New York. B * Bad Ass, Texas - Robert Anton Wilson's Schrödinger's Cat trilogy and The Illuminatus! Trilogy. Also the name of Granny Weatherwax's village in Terry Pratchett's Discworld * Bad Blintz - town in Überwald in Terry Pratchett's Discworld. Famous for its Rat Piper * Bahia Bay, California - setting of the television show The Weekenders. * Bailey Downs - setting in the Ginger Snaps trilogy (the prequel is set in Fort Bailey where the town would be built in the future). The town is said to be based on suburban Calgary. * Baldur's Gate - city in the Sword Coast, of the Forgotten Realms, setting of the Baldur's Gate series * Ballykissangel - setting of the British series Ballykissangel, name said to derive from Ballykissane, County Kerry, Ireland * Bama (Boston Atlanta Metropolitan Axis, also known as "The Sprawl") - in William Gibson's Neuromancer series * Barchester - the novels of Anthony Trollope * Barareh - village in the Iranian television comedy series Pavarchin, and Shabhaye Barareh * Bare Egil By - setting for the album, stand-up act and TV-spots with the same name, performed by Bare Egil Band. * Barnsford - Jack Scully played football for Barnsford (Neighbours) * Barrelhaven - Bone #2 by Jeff Smith * Bartertown - A post apocalyptic town in Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome. * Barton Town - Gaia Online * Basin City - the full name of the city featured in the Sin City series of graphic novels * Ba Sing Se - capital of the Earth Kingdom in Avatar: The Last Airbender Parody to China. Landscape is inspired by Los Angeles. * Baxton Creek, Maryland - Where the Web-Cartoon series Tywo at Large is based. * Bayport - home of the Hardy Boys * Bay City - setting for the soap opera Another World * Bay City - corrupt town near L.A. in Farewell, My Lovely by Raymond Chandler * Bayview - setting for the driving computer and video game Need for Speed: Underground 2 * Beanotown - The Beano * Beardsley - college town in Vladimir Nabokov's Lolita (set in Ohio in Stanley Kubrick's film) * Beaverly Hills - the Earth-C analog of Beverly Hills, California in the comic Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew * Bedford Falls - setting of the movie It's a Wonderful Life it is inspired by New York City. * Bedrock - setting of Hanna-Barbera's The Flintstones * Beerlight - "crime as satire" city in Steve Aylett's early novels Slaughtermatic, The Crime Studio and Atom. * Beeton (as in "beaten") - a California ghost town abandonded in the 60s due to radiation contamination in the water; occupied by the aliens in an episode of War of the Worlds * Belisaere - city in Garth Nix's Old Kingdom series, protected from Dead spirits by being built as an enormous bridge over deep fast-running water: the river Ratterlin. * Bellona - Samuel Delany's Dhalgren * Benson, NJ - Urban city & neighboring city of West New York in the sho The Robinsons * Bette Noir - Fallen Angel comic series * Bikini Bottom - Stephen Hillenburg's SpongeBob SquarePants * Belvedere, Ohio - the novel and film The Silence of the Lambs * Berylon - city in Patricia McKillip's Song for the Basilisk. Ruled by Arioso Pellinor. * Bes Pelargic - harbor town in the Agatean Empire in Terry Pratchett's Discworld * Bevelle - Final Fantasy X * Blackbury - small UK town in Terry Pratchett's The Bromeliad and Johnny Maxwell trilogy * Black Harbour - Nova Scotia setting for CBC Television series of the same name * Black Mesa, New Mexico - setting of the video game Half-Life * Blaine, Missouri - the town celebrated in the film Waiting for Guffman * Bloatsburg - Doug animated series * Blüdhaven - former home of Nightwing * Blue Valley - childhood home of Wally West (The Flash, formerly Kid Flash) * Bluffington - Doug animated series * Boneville - unseen home of the Bone cousins in Bone by Jeff Smith * Bönk - (pronounced Beyonk) Town in Überwald in Terry Pratchett's Discworld. * Booty Bay - pirate city in Stranglethorn Vale on Azeroth. * Bordertown - Terri Windling's shared universe series * Bostone - a city in The Flintstones; a parody of Boston, Massachusetts * Braavos - city state, similar in style and geography to Venice, from George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire series. * Bracca - In Star Wars Jedi Fallen Order, a city built from broken shipyard is inspired by Chicago Illinois as a broken destroyed City. * Bree - the main settlement of Bree-land, just east of The Shire in J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings trilogy * Brewer, Pennsylvania - setting of John Updike's "Rabbit" novels, based on Reading, Pennsylvania * Briarwood - Fictional city, setting of Power Rangers Mystic Force. * Bricksburg - Home to the Lego Movie saga, and home to Emmet, Wildstyle, Lord Business, and many others, the city is inspired by New York City and Boston. * Brigadoon - Scottish village found in Alan Jay Lerner and Frederick Loewe's musical of the same name * Bright Tree Village, an Ewok village on the moon of Endor in Return of the Jedi. It is the settlement visited by Luke, Han, and Leia on their quest to destroy the shield generator of the Death Star. * Brit-Cit - huge city covering most of England in Judge Dredd * Britannia - the capital city of code geass, it parody of Japan, Chicago Illinois, Washington D.C., and London England. * Bristo Camino, California - fictional Ventura County town in Hostage * Brockway - town sold a monorail by Lyle Langley in The Simpsons Also a town visited by a Shtriga (along with Odgenville, and North Haverbrook) according to Sam Winchester in Supernatural * Bromstead - suburb of London in The New Machiavelli by H. G. Wells * Bronson, Missouri - a town whose citizens all resemeble actor Charles Bronson (The Simpsons) * Buckkeep Town - town surrounding Buckkeep Castle in Robin Hobb's Farseer series * Bug City - is Parody of New York City, But also looks like San Francisco and Chicago Illinois in certain aspects, * Buggleskelly - Northern Irish village, main setting of the film Oh, Mr Porter! * Bugtussle, Missouri - fictional Ozark village from which the Beverly Hillbillies came * Bumblescum, USA - poor Southern town in the "To Love and Die in Dixie" episode of Family Guy * Bumfuck - popular slang. Usually Iowa, Idaho or Minnesota. Often listed as a person's location on a blog or game. * Burmecia - 'Realm of eternal rain', Final Fantasy IX, ruined by Alexandrian forces before the player reaches it and thus never seen intact. * Bursley - one of Arnold Bennett's "Five Towns," resembling Burslem in Stoke-on-Trent * Busytown - Richard Scarry creation C * Cabot Cove, Maine - in the TV series Murder, She Wrote * Calumet, Colorado - small town in the 1984 movie Red Dawn (filmed in Las Vegas, New Mexico) * Camelot, Britain - the castle of King Arthur. Identified with Cadbury Castle. * Canada - in the fictional world of Datoha * London Borough of Canley - in the TV series The Bill * Capeside, Massachusetts - the setting of Dawson's Creek * Cape Random, Newfoundland - setting for novels by Bernice Morgan, as well as the CBC miniseries Random Passage * Capital City, USA - 1. Capital city of the state where Springfield, USA is located in The Simpsons. 2. From the video game "Big Mutha Truckers" * Cascade, Washington - setting of TV series The Sentinel. * Casterbridge - town in Thomas Hardy's Wessex. Identified as Dorchester, Dorset. * Castle Revolving - a living transdimensional city, home to the Sheeda, a fairie-like race that purge the Earth once mankind becomes sufficiently advanced, from Grant Morrison's Seven Soldiers * Castle Rock, Maine - home to many Stephen King characters * Castletown - English town home to Paul Grist's Jack Staff and his friends and enemies * Castleview - town in Illinois in the novel of the same name by Gene Wolfe * Castrovalva - city in the series Doctor Who that spatially collapses upon itself * Centennial, Colorado - in the James Michener book Centennial and the subsequent miniseries based on it. (Not to be confused with the real city of Centennial, Colorado.) * Celadon City - city in the game and anime Pokémon. It is part of the Saffron-Celadon Metropolitan Complex, making it the largest city in the Pokémon world. It is based off Tokyo, Japan, New York City, and London into one city. * Centerburg - setting for Robert McCloskey's Homer Price stories * Central City - one city with this name was home to Barry Allen (The Flash); another city with this name was briefly home to the Fantastic Four, a third was home to Will Eisner's the Spirit * Central City - yet another city by this name is the capitol of the fictional country of Amestris, from the anime and manga, Fullmetal Alchemist. * Central City - another city by the name is a city in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. It is the capital of the United Federation as the president lives there, and GUN soldiers exclaim that the Black Arms have been cornered in the capital in the Action Stage Central City in the game Shadow the Hedgehog. * Central City - and another city by this name is the setting for the popular TV sitcom The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis. * Cerulean City - Pokémon * Chamberlain, Maine - home to the title character of Stephen King's Carrie * Charismaville, New Jersey - The main setting of the webtoon Bonus Stage. * Chasm City - in Alastair Reynolds's Revelation Space and sequels * Chicago Illinois - Is the Third largest City in the USA. * Christmas Town - Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas * Christminster (modelled on Oxford) - in the novels of Thomas Hardy * Chronopolis by J. G. Ballard * Cicely, Alaska - the setting of the television series Northern Exposure * Cinnabar Island - from the game and anime Pokémon * City 17 - a renamed East European city where the setting of the computer game Half-Life 2 takes place. * The City, USA - one city called this is home to The Tick; another is the setting of Transmetropolitan * City of Angels - setting of comics TV series Black Scorpion * The City of Dreadful Night by James Thomson * City of the Happy Prince - Oscar Wilde's The Happy Prince * City of the Iron fish by Simon Ings * Ciudad Caramelo (Candy City), where a diabetic child lived in a parable known by Bueno Smith - David Ramírez's B3 * Ciudad Cómoda (Drawer City), hometown of Calcetín con Rombos Man (Plaid Sock Man), from the show 31 Minutos. * Cleaves Mills - The Dead Zone * Cledge - one of four capitals of a restructured Britain in Rupert Thomson's Divided Kingdom * Cleyra - small town in the crown of a giant tree, Final Fantasy IX, one of the four 'great nations' of the Mist Continent, the others being Lindblum, Alexandria, and Burmecia. * Clock Town - the main town in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * Cloud City - floating city in the movie The Empire Strikes Back. * Cloudcuckooland - the city in the sky featured in Aristophanes' The Birds * Coast City, California - former home of the superhero Green Lantern, destroyed by aliens several years ago and more recently rebuilt. * Collinsport, Maine - the setting for the soap opera Dark Shadows * Coolsville - Epithet for the greater Dublin area in Jason Mordaunt's novel Welcome To Coolsville1 * Coolsville - the setting for A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Corinth, Pennsylvania - the setting for the soap opera Loving * Cortz - Home to the bird Manou, Landscape design is based on Milan Italy and Chicago Illinois. * Coruscant - The capital city of the Galactic Republic from the Star Wars. It is inspired design of New York City (The city itself is called "Galactic City", and later, "Imperial City". Coruscant is actually the name of the planet.) * Corona - In the movie Tangled, the kingdom is inspired by its rocky lairs, neighborhoods, and its unique design of landscape is inspired by the state of New York. * Columbia - In Bioshock Infinite, the city is inspired by Bogota Columbia, The worlds Columbian Exposition of Chicago Illinois, and Additional Buildings and Bridges are from New York City. * Cosmopolis - The city which the series Mission Hill is based. * Crackton - The Simpsons * Croak - In The novel series of Croak, is a town full of Grim Reapers, home to Lex, Parody to Chicago Illinois. * Craggy Island - the setting of the TV series Father Ted * Craigsville - town partially destroyed by the crash of the Zero-X spaceship in Thunderbirds Are Go (pop. 4,800) * Crystal Lake - setting in the Friday the 13th films; renamed Forest Green for a time as an image makeover. Its state has never been identified; many believe it is either New Jersey (where the first movie was filmed) or Connecticut, which has an actual Crystal Lake. * Crystal Tokyo - Future version of Tokyo in Sailor Moon * Cwmderi - Welsh village that is the setting for the BBC soap opera Pobol y Cwm * Cybertron - Homeworld to the Transformers is in parody to Chicago Illinois. * Cyber City - city in Rockman/Megaman * Cyber City - Capital city of Cybertron, the Transformers's home planet, in the Dreamwave comics of Transformers: Armada. * Cybertropolis - capitol city of Cybertron, the Transformers's home planet, in the TV series of Beast Machines Transformers. * Cypress Cove, CA - the hometown of the Bionic Six. D * D'ni - Ancient underground city from the Myst franchise. * Dakota - setting of the events in all Milestone Comic's titles took place in a fictional midwestern city: Hardware, Blood Syndicate, Icon, Static etc. * Dale - A city of men in J. R. R. Tolkien's The Hobbit. * Dandytown - The Dandy * Damon, Washington - Location of Nova Robotics in the movie Short Circuit, located on the Washington side of the Columbia River directly across from real city Astoria, Oregon. * Darnley - in Philip George Chadwick's The Death Guard * Dystopian Liberty - Setting for Grand theft Auto IV, Parody to New York. * Darnassus - Night elf capital in World of Warcraft is in inspired that to Chicago. * Dark City - in the movie with the same name. * Darkness Falls - setting for the movie of the same name. * Darrowby - Fictional Yorkshire home of veterinarian James Herriot. * Darujhistan - Large city on the continent Genebackis in the Malazan Book of the Fallen series and setting for parts of Gardens of the Moon. * Darunia - Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * Dead Rock, Nevada - Crazy For You * Dead City - In The Metro Series it is set in Russia in most of the city, other additional buildings, subways, and landscape are inspired by Chicago Illinois and its culture of sub zero temperatures. * Decepticon City - Home to Lord Megatron, City of the Decepticons, season 3 onwards of the Transformers TV show. also called Tripticon is inspired by New York City * Deer Meadow - Town neighbouring Twin Peaks; in actual fact, it is the exact opposite of that town; from the movie Fire Walk With Me * Delta City - the planned ultra-modern renovation of "Old Detroit" by the OCP corporation, from the RoboCop movies. * DenCity or DenTechCity - Megaman Battle Network * Denton - fictional town in England providing the settings for all versions of A Touch of Frost. * Denton, Ohio - setting of The Rocky Horror Picture Show * Derry, Maine - setting of Stephen King's It and Insomnia * Desperation, Nevada - setting of Stephen King's Desperation, Nevada; loosely based on Ruth, Nevada * Devil's End - setting of the Doctor Who serial "The Daemons" * Dhagabad - setting in the fictional novel The Princess of Dhagabad * Diamond City - setting of the WarioWare series * Diaspar - the city in Arthur C. Clarke's The City and the Stars. * Dibley - setting of the television series The Vicar of Dibley * Dictionopolis - the "city of words" in Norton Juster's The Phantom Tollbooth * Digitopolis - the "city of numbers" in Norton Juster's The Phantom Tollbooth * Dimmadome Acres, California - a town in Butch Hartman's The Fairly OddParents series. It's in the Imperial County * Dimmsdale, California - setting of Butch Hartman's The Fairly OddParents. It's in the Imperial County * Dimmsdale Flats, California - a (now torn down) ghost town in Butch Hartman's The Fairly OddParents. It is/was in the Imperial County * Diomira, a town with 60 cupolas of silver, from 'Le città invisibili' by Italo Calvino. * Dis - the city containing the lower circles of Hell in Dante's the The Divine Comedy * Dras-leona - In Eragon * Doglick, West Virginia, a town from Hellblazer that turned to making pornography to survive after its mines shut down * Dog River, Saskatchewan - Setting for Corner Gas * Dogpatch - home to Li'l Abner, a themepark was constructed based on the city called Dogpatch USA * Dogville, Colorado - setting for Lars von Trier's film Dogville * Don Camillo's village * Domain, suburb of an unnamed city in Kevin and Kell. Home of most of the central characters * Domino City - from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh! * Dorotea, from 'Le città invisibili' by Italo Calvino. * Dos Rios, Texas - setting for the first El Diablo comics series published by DC Comics. * Dras-Leona, A city from The fictional books Eragon and Eldest. It is the second biggest city in Alagaesia after Uru'Baen * Dreamland - a kingdom on rock inspired of New York in Disenchantment. * DT City - from Drawn Together * Duckburg, Calisota, USA - in the Scrooge McDuck universe * Dunwich, from "The Dunwich Horror" by Lovecraft. * Durem - Gaia Online E * Earth City in Inverted World by Christopher Priest - actually a large laboratory transported to a strange environment * East Bumfuck, New York * East Gackle, Alberta, Canada - setting of the Canadian cartoon What's with Andy? * East Handsometown - hometown of Pim's boyfriend on Phil of the Future * East Proctor, England - small Northern English town with a werewolf problem in An American Werewolf in London * Eastwick, Massachusetts - John Updike's The Witches of Eastwick * Echidnopolis - Echidna city on the floating Angel Island in the Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie comic) series. * Edge City - 1- the eponymous setting for the cyberpunk board game "Edge City". 2 - The setting of The Mask comics and movie. * Edgeville - RuneScape * Edoras - Capital of Rohan in J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings * Eerie, Indiana - Location of TV series of same name. * Effrul - a kingdom of Hell in Mike Carey's Lucifer. * Eggmanland - The Sonic the Hedgehog series. * El Dorado - Fictional city of gold located in South America in Voltaire's Candide. * Electra City - see Electropolis * Electropolis - Nickname for retro-futuristic Electra City from Dean Motter's mini-series Electropolis.. Related to Mister X and Terminal City * El Marrow - Grim Fandango * Elwood City - Arthur * El-Ysa: village in Klatch in Terry Pratchett's Discworld. The inhabitants were killed when their well was poisoned (Jingo). * Elk Cove, Oregon - from the movie Overboard * Elsinby, Yorkshire the setting of the ITV1 series The Royal * Ember - a post-apocalyptic city in the novel The City of Ember * The Emerald City - in L. Frank Baum's Land of Oz books * Emmerdale from the British TV series of the same name * Empire Falls, the decaying New England mill town in Richard Russo's novel of the same name * Endora, Illinois - from the movie What's Eating Gilbert Grape * Endor - Is a forest Planet in star wars that the landscape is inspired by the upstate of New York. * Endsville - a city in Maxwell Atoms's The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, in which the Grim Reaper, Billy and Mandy live * Entrana - RuneScape * Entralla - the city of which a scale model is made by the titular characters in Edward Carey's Alva & Irva: The Twins Who Saved a City * Eos - capital city of the planet Aurora * Ephebe -somewhat Grecian city on the Circle Sea in Terry Pratchett's Discworld. Ruled by the (democratically elected) Tyrant * Erinsborough - setting for the Australian television soap Neighbours. * Esseph; see David Lodge * Esthar - Technologically advanced and vividly coloured high-rise conurbation in Final Fantasy VIII. Transportation is by means of 'lifters', hovering disks about 4 metres in diameter. * Eternos - capital city of Eternia, the world of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. * Etrenank - capital city of the Sacred Empire of Solaris, in the video game Xenogears. * Evarchia - in Brigid Brophy's Palace without chairs * Everville -town on the West Coast of the USA in Clive Barker's Everville * Everwood, Colorado - of the television series Everwood F * F City, F Prefecture - Japanese city in the Excel Saga anime series, based on Fukuoka, Fukuoka, which was the actual setting of the manga version of the series. * Fabletown - secret community of fairy tale characters in Fables comic. * Fairvale, California - small town setting of Psycho * Fairview, Eagle State - location of Wisteria Lane from Desperate Housewives * Falador - RuneScape * Fallen Area - a portion of contemporary Philadelphia where reality has fallen apart, the setting of several short stories by Steve Berman. * Farburg - from Nickelodeon cartoon CatDog * Fawcett City, USA - hometown of Fawcett/DC's Marvel Family * Fedic - City containing Castle Discordia, within the boundaries of Thunderclap. Part of Steven King's Dark Tower series. * Felton City, USA - setting of the W. C. Fields short The Barber Shop * Fernwood, Ohio - setting of the TV sitcoms Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman and Fernwood 2Nite. * Fife, Alabama - mentioned in Bill Hicks' comedy routine as a location of UFO sightings * File island - first place in digimon * Fourside - largest city in the video game EarthBound * Fortune City - In Dead Rising 2, is invaded by Zombie outbreak, Inspired by Las Vegas. * Frantic City - a city in The Flintstones; a parody of Atlantic City, New Jersey * Free Country, USA - where Homestar Runner takes place * Freedom City - a setting for the role playing game Mutants & Masterminds * French Landing, Wisconsin, USA - setting for the novel Black House. A small town on the Mississippi River and Highway 35, characteristics which match (but are not unique to) Prairie du Chien. * Frenchmen Bay, Maine - in soap opera Dark Shadows is a village neighboring Collinsport to the south. * Frogtown, USA - home of the Frog People in Donald G. Jackson's Hell Comes to Frogtown * Frontera - the setting of the 1995 film Lone Star. * Frostbite Falls, Minnesota - in Jay Ward's Rocky & Bullwinkle * Fulchester, England - originally the setting of the British TV programme Crown Court, Fulchester became the location of many of the stories in Viz comic. * Funkytown - from the Lipps, Inc song. * Furinkan, Nerima Ward, Tokyo, Japan - the setting for the manga and anime series Ranma ½. * Furriston, former Grandeville - hometown of Gene Catlow G * Gadgetzan - Goblin town in fictional desert , Tanaris, from the best MMORPG, World of Warcraft * Galt's Gulch - Fictional mountain utopia in Ayn Rand's book Atlas Shrugged * Garmouth - fictional seaside town in Robert Westall's book The Machine Gunners, which was also a children's TV drama in the 1980s. Garmouth is based on Tynemouth * Garradrimna - fictional village in Valley of the Squinting Windows, fictionalized version of Delvin, Ireland * Gateway City - Fictional version of San Francisco in the DCU. * Gebra ? - Heavily fortified harbour town in Klatch, target of the Ankh-Morporkian invasion force in the Leshp-war in Terry Pratchett's Discworld (Jingo) * Genoa City - Setting of the television show The Young and the Restless. While it is modeled after the city Genoa City, Wisconsin, the two are not synonymous. * Genua - Fairy tale city on Terry Pratchett's Discworld; Disneyland superimposed on New Orleans * Germaine, Wilbur County, Oregon - A fictional town in a fictional county from the multi-blog fiction website The Germaine Truth by Duane Poncy and Patricia J. McLean. * Gibbsville, Pennsylvania - Setting of the John O'Hara stories. Fictionalized version of Pottsville * Glen Falls, Ohio - city in which Hope & Faith live. * Glenlawn, California - setting for the TV series Gimme a Break! * Glen Oak, California - setting of the television show 7th Heaven * Glen St. Mary, Prince Edward Island - where Anne Shirley lives after marriage in L. M. Montgomery's series of Anne of Green Gables books * Glitch City - fictional city caused by a bug that occurs in the Pokémon video game. * Gnu York - the Earth-C analog of New York City in the comic Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew * Go City - Home to Shego and Team Go in Kim Possible, It is inspired by Chicago Illinois * Goldenrod City - Fictional city in the game and anime Pokémon. It is in the Johto Region. * Goldwater Heights - suburb to the west of Astro City * Gondor - The Big Kingdom in the lord of the rings is inspired by the upstate New York into the setting of its big mountain's and its beautiful display. * Gopher Prairie, Minnesota - setting of Sinclair Lewis novel Main Street * Gormenghast - A city-sized castle featured in the first two books of a trilogy by Mervyn Peake * Goron City - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Gotham City - Batman's place of work. Fictionalized version of Chicago Illinois, though originally designed by creator Bob Kane on the skylines of Toronto and New York City. * Gowburgh, Scotland - large Scottish city in Guests of War by Robin Jenkins (fictionalised Burgh of Glasgow) * Granville, Kansas - small town adjacent to Smallville; location where the Kents purchase farm equipment, such as tractors. * Graviton City - setting of Project A-ko * Gravity Falls - a fictional town in Oregon. It is the main setting for the TV show 'Gravity Falls' * Great Mitten (Spoof of Great Britain) - The Three Stooges * Greenbow, Alabama - setting of the movie Forrest Gump * Greenback - a city from the video game Big Mutha Truckers, most likely based on Las Vegas, NV * Green Town, Illinois - town from the novel Dandelion Wine by Ray Bradbury * Greyhawk - from the Dungeons & Dragons setting of the same name * Grimeworth - Yorkshire coalmining village in the children's book series "The Woofits" by Michael Parkinson. * Grovers Bend, Kansas - setting in the first two Critters films. * Grover's Corners, New Hampshire - Setting of Thornton Wilder's play Our Town. Resembles Peterborough, New Hampshire * Grover's Corner, New Jersey - Setting for Keith Robertson's Henry Reed books * Guildstead Carbonell - village that was pretty much destroyed in the novel Blott on the Landscape * Gusliar (Guslyar, Veliky Gusliar, Great Gusliar) - Setting for many Gusliar short stories by Kir Bulychev. H * Haddonfield, Illinois - the setting for all of the Halloween films (with the exceptions of Halloween H20: 20 Years Later and Halloween III: Season of the Witch). Based on screenwriter Debra Hill's hometown of Haddonfield, NJ * Hadleyburg - Mark Twain's The Man Who Corrupted Hadleyburg * Hadleyburg, Pennsylvania - location of Japanese owned auto factory in Gung Ho * Halloween Town - Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas * Halloween Town - Halloweentown series of movies * Hampton, Ontarioxc * Hanbridge - one of Arnold Bennett's "Five Towns," resembling Hanley in Stoke-on-Trent * Happy Happy Village - from the video game EarthBound. Home of a strange cult obsessed with the color blue. * Harchester - home of Harchester United and The Dragon's Lair, Dream Team * Harmony - the setting for the soap opera Passions * Hart, Missouri - the setting for Jack & Bobby * Harran - The City is infested by Zombies and thugs it is inspired by Chicago and Paris * Hav - in Jan Morris's Last Letters from Hav * Haven, Maine - appears in Stephen King's, The Tommyknockers * Haven - corrupt city in Simon Green's Guards of Haven * Haven City - faerie city deep underground in Eoin Colfer's Artemis Fowl series. * Haven City - the wartorn city in the Jak and Daxter series * Heatherfield - W.I.T.C.H. * Hegeman, New York - where Reed Richards and Ben Grimm attended to University in Marvel Comics. * Helldorado - the mining town in the Amazon jungle in the movie The Rundown (whose original title was Helldorado) * Hellview - originally a town in a horror film, it is mentioned in the songs "96 Quite Bitter Beings" and "Escape from Hellview" by CKY (Camp Kill Yourself). * Hensonville - home of the Muppets in Muppets from Space. Named after Jim Henson. * Hercule City - City from Dragon Ball Z. Named after Hercule after he "won" the Cell Games. Previously named Central City. * Herby City - home of Andy & Lou from Little Britain * Hicksville, New Zealand - Setting for Dylan Horrocks' graphic novel Hicksville * Highland, Texas - the setting of Beavis and Butt-head * Highwater, a redneck town run by neo-Nazis in Hellblazer * Hill Valley, California - Marty McFly's hometown in the Back to the Future movie trilogy * Hillridge - Lizzie McGuire's hometown * Hillwood, Washington - setting of Craig Bartlett's Hey Arnold! * Hobbiton - town in the central of the Shire in J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. * Hoboton - Tom Goes to the Mayor * Hogsmeade - in J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter books, the only wizarding village in Britain * Hogspore - in the newspaper column, The Hogspore News, the funniest newspaper column in the World * Holby - location of Holby City Hospital in Casualty * Hollijolli Village - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time * Hollyrock - the entertainment capital of the prehistoric world in The Flintstones; parody of Hollywood, California * Holy Wood - small temporary town in Terry Pratchett's Discworld (Moving Pictures) * Hooterville, USA - setting of Petticoat Junction and Green Acres, supposedly somewhere in the Midwest * Hooverville - Jumpstart 5th Grade * Houstone - city in The Flintstones, a parody of Houston, Texas * Hub City, Illinois - home of Steve Ditko's The Question, and Ted Kord's and Jamie Reyes Blue Beetle, Man-bat, Supergirl, Hawkman, visitors are also Batman and Catwoman. * Hunger City - setting of the 1974 David Bowie album Diamond Dogs * Hyrule - kingdom in the Legend of Zelda video game series. * Hyrule Castle Town - a market village directly south of Hyrule Castle in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time I * Iacon - Central city of the Autobots on Cybertron, the Transformers' home planet, in the TV series Transformers. * Idlewild, Georgia - Idlewild * Ilium, New York - common setting of many of Kurt Vonnegut's novels * Imboca, Galicia, Spain - small village, setting of Dagon, a clear reference to H.P. Lovecraft's Innsmouth (The movie is inspired by The Shadow Over Innsmouth; boca is Spanish and Galician for "mouth"). * Imrryr - the Dreaming City. Capital of Melniboné in Michael Moorcock's Elric novels. * Indianrockolis - a city that's the home of an annual auto race in The Flintstones; a parody of Indianapolis, Indiana * Innsmouth, Massachusetts - Setting of H.P. Lovecraft's The Shadow Over Innsmouth * Instruere - Capital of Faltha created by Russell Kirkpatrick * Ínsula Barataria - in Miguel de Cervantes's Don Quixote * Invisible Cities of Italo Calvino * Iram - a city built on pillars in the Arabian Nights * Ironforge - Dwarven capital in World of Warcraft is inspired in New York. * Isidora from Le città invisibili by Italo Calvino. * Isola - Ed McBain's version of New York City * Isthmus City - a town in the fictional Latin American country "The Republic of Isthmus" in the 16th James Bond movie, Licence to Kill. J * Jacksonburg - city in Evelyn Waugh's novel Scoop, based on Addis Ababa. * Jaggonath - from C. S. Friedman's Coldfire Trilogy. * Janestown - Backyard Hockey, Buddy Cheque's hometown, located near the geographically impossible border of Wisconsin, Indiana, Michigan, Illinois, and Canada. (parody of Jamestown) * Jawbone, Kentucky - The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou * Jefferton, USA - Tom Goes to the Mayor * Jericho, Kansas - Jericho * Jerusalem's Lot, Maine - setting for Stephen King's 'Salem's Lot * Jidoor - from Final Fantasy VI * Josette, Louisiana - a fictional suburb of New Orleans, Louisiana and home of Clem the janitor in the movie Joe Dirt (2001) * Jump City, USA - fictional US west-coast city (between ocean and forested mountains) which is the home-base of the Teen Titans. Variously analogous to San Francisco, Portland or Seattle. * Junebug, Oklahoma - created by Larry Mike Garmon K * Kadath - From H.P. Lovecraft's "The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath" * Kaldor City - From the Doctor Who serial "The Robots of Death" and subsequent works by Chris Boucher. * Kakariko Village - Several games in the Legend of Zelda video game series feature a village by this name, though it's doubtful any of them are the same * Karamja - RuneScape * Karkand - In the computer game Battlefield 2, one of the combat maps is "Strike at Karkand", where USMC forces attack and hope to seize the middle eastern port city of Karkand, held by the army of the Middle-East Coalition. It is one of BF2's most-played maps, due to the close urban combat, lack of airpower, and need for a good and flexible strategy. * Katolis - The Kingdom of Katolis in The Dragon Prince is home to Prince Callum, Ezran, and Moonshadow Elf Rayla. feature landscape and village design are inspired by Chicago Illinois. * Kennituck Falls - Main terrestrial location of Bruce Coville's "My Teacher is an Alien series of books, where extraterrestrials disguised as teachers studied human children * Keystone City, USA - Home to Jay Garrick and Wally West (The Flash). In original continuity, the Earth-Two counterpart to Central City; in current continuity, located directly opposite Central City. * Kingsmarkham, Sussex, England - Setting of Ruth Rendell's Wexford novels. * King's Landing - City in George R.R. Martin's series, A Song of Ice and Fire. * Kings Oak, Warwickshire, England - setting of the former ITV soap opera, Crossroads close to the the fictional towns of Heathbury and Castlewich * Kingsport, Massachusetts - From the works of H.P. Lovecraft. * Kitezh - A city of Russian legend, supposed to have vanished during the Mongol invasion of Russia. * Klow - Capital city in Syldavia, fictional country in Herge's Tintin comics. * Knothole - In Sonic the Hedgehog series' Saturday morning TV series and US comic series * Knots Landing, California - Setting of Knots Landing * Knype - One of Arnold Bennett's "Five Towns," resembling Stoke in Stoke-on-Trent * Kocourkov - a town in the book Chronicle of the town of Kocourkov (Czech: Kronika města Kocourkova) by Ondřej Sekora * Kom - City in Omnia on Terry Pratchett's Discworld * Kor, the city of Ayesha, in H. Rider Haggard's She * Kornsas City - the Earth-C analog of Kansas City, Missouri in the comic Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew * Krasnoy - Town in Ursula K. Le Guin's Malafrena. * Kravonia - In Anthony Hope's Sophy of Kravonia * Kronopolis - In Lego Marvel Superheroes, Past, Present Future New York is combined with Asgard and many other cities. * Kurozucho - From the manga horror series Uzumaki L * Lakeport, the Bobbsey Twins' hometown * Lake Edna - portrayed in advertisements for KFC * Lake Wobegon, Minnesota - in the stories of Garrison Keillor * Laku - in Evelyn Waugh's Scoop, a nonexistent place believed by foreigners to be the second city of Ishmaelia. * Lamia - the city in the movie Ella Enchanted * Lanford, Illinois - setting of the television series Roseanne * Lancre Town - capital of Lancre in the Ramtop mountains in Terry Pratchett's Discworld series * Lankhmar - setting of many of Fritz Leiber's Fafhrd and the Gray Mouser stories * Landing City, capital of the Star Kingdom of Manticore in David Weber's Honorverse * Las Dopicos, capital of San Theodoros and has been visited by Tintin in several of his adventures. * Las Venturas - One of three cities in the state of San Andreas (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas), based on Las Vegas, Nevada. * Laputa - The site of a Soviet nuclear base in Dr. Strangelove, (also a country in Gulliver's Travels) * LaRousse City - Setting of Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys. Based off Vancouver, Canada. * Latham, Massachusetts - series finale of Seinfeld * Lawndale - setting of the MTV animated series Daria. * Lawson, California - in the Jim Carrey movie The Majestic * Lehigh Station, Pennsylvania - hometown of George Hazard and his family from North and South books and their tv adaptations * Leshp, city of the squids, temporary island in the Circle Sea, cause of a war between Klatch and Ankh-Morpork in Terry Pratchett's Discworld novel (Jingo) * Liavek - setting for Liavek, a shared world created by Will Shetterly and Emma Bull * Liberty, Iowa - a small village whose sons were wiped out in the Vietnam war, destroyed by the power of prayer in Hellblazer #4. * Liberty City - from Grand Theft Auto and Grand Theft Auto III, analogous to New York City. * Lichfield, town in Southern USA, probably in Virginia, home of Felix Kennaston in James Branch Cabell's novel "The Cream of the Jest." * Limbo Town - hidden deep beneath New York's subway system, Limbo Town's residents are the descendants of the people who fled Croatoa; from Grant Morrison's Klarion the Witch Boy. * Lindalino - from Gulliver's Travels * Lindblum - Large city in Final Fantasy IX, comprising 3 districts - Business, Industrial, and Theater, as well as Lindblum Grand Castle. * Lippalon - Major city in Albaphann & home to South Lippalon United FC in the stories of Wolfgang Vaughan. * Liptákov - the town where Jára Cimrman was seen for the last time * Little Pwagmattasquarmsettport - a small harbour town in Matt Groening's The Simpsons television series * Little Tall Island, Maine - setting of Stephen King's Dolores Claiborne * Little Whinging, UK - in J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter books, the home of the Dursley family, located in Surrey * Littleville, Colorado - The home of two completely separate fictional characters: comic strip air ace Tailspin Tommy Tompkins and Robby Reed of the Dial H for Hero comic book feature. Littleville may be analogous to the real town of Littleton, Colorado. * Liver City - animated series "Doug" * Llanview, Pennsylvania - setting for the ABC soap opera, One Life to Live * Logopolis - The city (and planet) visited by the Doctor in the Doctor Who serial Logopolis that hosts a race of mathematicians keeping the universe from totally collapsing by using "block transfer computation" to create Charged Vacuum Emboitements (CVEs) into other universes. * Longshaw - one of Arnold Bennett's "Five Towns," resembling Longton in Stoke-on-Trent * Los Antelopes - the Earth-C analog of Los Angeles, California in the comic Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew * Los Santos - one of three cities in the state of San Andreas (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas), based on Los Angeles, California. * Lost City of Atlanta - from Futurama, the city of Atlanta after disconnecting from Georgia and sinking into the ocean. * Lost Heaven - primary setting of the computer and video game Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven * Lowerton - a suburb of Kim Possible's hometown, Middleton * Lumbridge - RuneScape * Luc - City in Graham Greene's novel The Heart of the Matter, based on Freetown, Sierra Leone * Luca - town, with its magnificent blitzball stadium, in Spira (Final Fantasy X) * Lud - a large city similar to New York City that borders a radioactive wasteland in Stephen King's Dark Tower series. Lud may exist in Mid-World in an area similar to Kansas. * Luskan - city in the game Neverwinter Nights * Lytton - setting of the games in the Police Quest videogame series M * Malgudi - novels of R.K. Narayan * Maardam - the city in northern Europe that is the setting of several Håkan Nesser novels. * Mabase - a fictional Japanese suburb which is the setting for the anime FLCL * Macondo - in Gabriel García Márquez's One Hundred Years of Solitude * Magicant - a town in the video game EarthBound. Exists solely in the main character's mind. * Malton - a zombie-infested city, the setting for the online Urban Dead game. * Mainframe - setting of the animated series ReBoot * Mämmilä, Finland - the setting for the comic strip of the same name by the Finnish cartoonist Tarmo Koivisto; a small town supposedly in the Häme region * Manawaka, Manitoba - fictional setting of novels by Margaret Laurence * Mandrake Falls, New Hampshire - 2002 movie Mr. Deeds * Manor Park - the fictional area of Liverpool, Merseyside were Brookside Close was set, the Channel 4 Soap which run for 2 decades. * Mansoul - the allegorical setting of John Bunyan's The Holy War * Mariner Bay - the city which is home to Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * Mariposa (fictional place), Ontario - created by Stephen Leacock for Sunshine Sketches of a Little Town * Marlbury - town in Somerset, England close to Grantleigh Manor in To The Manor Born. * Masada, France - secret mountain town and home of The Grail, a religious conspiracy in Garth Ennis's Preacher * Math a fictional state in an unpublished book 'Math Genius' * Mayberry, North Carolina - setting of The Andy Griffith Show, loosely based on Mount Airy, North Carolina * Maycomb, Alabama - the setting of To Kill a Mockingbird * Mayfield, USA - the setting for Leave It To Beaver * McMaynerbury, Texas - rival community of Arlen, Texas, setting of King of the Hill * Meridianna - from the animated show, Cybersix and home to her adventures * Megadon - from album liner notes for 2112, the title track to the 1976 album by Rush * Megatokyo - from the anime Bubblegum Crisis (no relation to the Megatokyo webcomic) * Mega City - Virtual city depicted in The Matrix series. * Mega-City One - vast city covering the US East coast in Judge Dredd, parody to New York. * Mega-City Two - vast city covering the US West coast in Judge Dredd (destroyed) parody Los Angeles. * Megakat City - Is a city lined on the east coast of swat cats, parody to New York City. * Memfish - the Earth-C analog of Memphis, Tennessee in the comic Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew * Menzoberranzan - the city of the Drow from Forgotten Realms books; birthplace of Drizzt Do'urden * Mercier, Louisiana - home to fictional Tate University and some really bad vampire bats in Vampire Bats 2005 * Metro City - the home city of Inspector Gadget * Metro City - Home to Megamind, Metro Man, and Titan, parody to Detroit and Chicago * Metropolis - the city featured in the film Metropolis directed by Fritz Lang and scripted by Thea von Harbou * Metropolis - a city that appears in the first and third games in the Ratchet and Clank series. parody to New York * Metropolis - the city featured in the film Babe: Pig in the City * Metropolis - the home of Superman; a city similar to New York City. * Metroville, USA - city in The Incredibles, parody to Chicago Illinois. * Metru Nui - the subterranean city in Bionicle where the Mata Nui Matoran originate. * Michel Delving - chief city of The Shire, from J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings. Home of the Mayor, the only elected official in the Shire. * Middlemarch - of George Eliot * Middle Park, Colorado - neighboring town in animated series South Park. * Middlesex, Virginia - the setting of Donnie Darko * Middleton - the setting of Kim Possible, parody to Denver, additional display of the chryslar is shown in the skyline bears resemblance to New York City. * Midgar - home of the Shinra Corporation's headquarters in Final Fantasy VII, Parody to New York City. * Midgard (or Midgaard) - in dozens of MUD online games * Midland City - upstanding yet dystopian city in Vonnegut's Breakfast of Champions * Mido - Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * Midsmer - setting for the British crime drama midsomer murders * Midway City - former home to DC Comics' Hawkman and Doom Patrol; loosely based on Chicago, Illinois. * Midston, USA - setting of the Danny Dunn books. * Midwich - the setting of John Wyndham's book The Midwich Cuckoos * Millennium City - the 31st-century megalopolis from whence the Power Rangers Time Force characters originate. * Minas Tirith - capital of Gondor in J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings * Missing Mile, NC - setting of Poppy Z. Brite's Drawing Blood and Lost Souls * Mobotropolis - in Sonic the Hedgehog series' Saturday morning TV series and US comic series * Monument - a New England mill town in Robert Cormier's The Chocolate War and Beyond the Chocolate War * Moors - Home of the horned fairy Maleficent and it is the border of a human kingdom, The Swampy area's and Dark forests are structuly inspired landscape of Chicago Illinois. * Moperville - setting of El Goonish Shive * Moonlight Bay, California - setting for Dean Koontz's Seize the Night and Fear Nothing, parody to Los Angeles. * Moonside - bizzaro version of Fourside in EarthBound. * Mooseport, Maine - Welcome to Mooseport * Moronica (Made-up country in Starvania) - The Three Stooges * Morg City - A City in Black Ops 3 is set in the 1940's, Inspired by New York and Chicago. * Mouseton - in the Mickey Mouse universe * Mt. Pilot, North Carolina - heated rival of Mayberry (see above), loosely based on Pilot Mountain, North Carolina * Mtigwaki, Ontario - Indian reserve in the comic strip For Better or For Worse, where Elizabeth Patterson taught school * Mud Flats, Nebraska - The Muller-Fokker Effect * Mudville - baseball-crazed (and sometimes joyless) setting of Casey at the Bat * Mugsborough - setting of The Ragged Trousered Philantropists by Robert Tressell (real name Robert Noonan). Mugsborough is based on the town of Hastings on the south coast of England. * Mundópolis - probably a world-sized megalopolis ("mundo" is Spanish for "world"), setting of Opium (comic) * Municiberg, USA - city in The Incredibles parody to Chicago and New York. * Mystery, Alaska - setting of the movie of the same name N * Nabooru - Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * Narshe - from Final Fantasy VI * Nearburg - setting of Nickelodeon cartoon CatDog * Neopolis - from the Top 10 comic book series by Alan Moore * Neo-Tokyo - from the manga and anime Akira * Neptune, California - Veronica Mars * Nessus - from The Book of the New Sun by Gene Wolfe * Neverwinter - City in the Neverwinter Nights Online MMORPG, and the later series of Neverwinter Nights games by BioWare. * New Babylon Left Behind * New Berlin - Star Trek * New Burbage - "Slings and Arrows" * New Chicago - Buck Rogers * New Crobuzon - Perdido Street Station by China Miéville * New Eden - setting of the comic book Kane * Newford - from the many books of Charles de Lint * New Hamster - animated series Doug * New Kasuto - Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * New Mombasa, East African Protectorate - Halo 2 * New Town - Matt the Zombie (possible title) * New New York - setting of Futurama and the Doctor Who episode New Earth (2006). * New York City - Is the first Largest City in the USA. * New Orc City - city in SPI's Swords & Sorcery * New Quahog, Rhode Island - Family Guy * New Rock City - a city in The Flintstones; a parody of New York City * New Springfield - The Simpsons * New Venice, Florida - Aquaman's one-time base of operations, first seen in Adventure Comics #264 (September 1959) * Newport, Japan - location of Dominion (Tank Police) manga and anime stories by Masamune Shirow. * New Urbem - The city is home to the super villain, Screenslaver, the design of the city is mostly set in New York City, other additional buildings and landscape are Chicago Illinois. * Newtech City - future city of Power Rangers: SPD. * Newtropolis, USA - city in The Incredibles * Night City - the focal city of R. Talsorian Games' Cyberpunk 2077 Role-Playing Game. Located on the California coast of Los Angeles, additional display like crime rate, buildings and robots inspired by the city of Chicago Illinois. * Nightside - a part of London where it is always 3 o'clock in the Night (Simon Green). * Nilbog - from the movie Troll II * Nodnol - backwards universe version of London in the TV series Red Dwarf * Noir Mandal - a darker, grittier and more noir version of the Norwegian town of Mandal. Relates to Mandal much like Gotham City relates to New York City. * Norbridge - location of the Junior Gazette in Press Gang * North Am - Contraction of North America. Continent-sized super city in the Magnus, Robot Fighter 4000AD comics. Possible inspiration for Coruscant and its mile-high spires. * North Haverbrook - town sold a monorail by Lyle Langley in The Simpsons * North Park, Colorado - neighboring town in animated series South Park. * New Providence - In the Crackdown video game series is mainly set in New York. * North Shegoton - a suburb Shego's control city Shegoton in Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time * NoSuchPlace, Illinois - website demonstrating Government in the Sunshine technology. * Novo Tokyo - location of events in the Image Comics series Defcon 4. * Nowhere, Kansas - from the TV series Courage the Cowardly Dog * Nuke York - the post-apocalyptic version of New York City in Rock & Rule * Nwotsemaht - capital of Moribundia in Patrick Hamilton's Impromptu in Moribundia. Like most names in the novel the word makes sense backwards as Thamestown, i.e. London. O * O-Town - setting of Rocko's Modern Life (The name of the town is not to be confused with the boy band of the same name.) * Oakdale - setting for the soap opera As the World Turns * Oakdale, Texas - setting for the children's television series Wishbone * Oakdale, California - setting for the novel series, The Fabulous Jenkins Girls. * Oaklyn - a fictional town in Edgar County the east part of Illinois * Oakton, USA - setting of the Hammerman cartoon. * Oakmoor Crossing - setting of the movie "Jack-O", about a sycthe-welding pumpkin-head demon. While the name of the state is never given, it is likely somewhere in New England, possibly Massachusetts. * Ocean Shores, California - setting (based in part on Santa Monica) of Klasky-Csupo's Rocket Power * Oceanview, Illinois - where Big Bird goes to live in Sesame Street presents Follow That Bird. * Odyssey - setting for most episodes of Adventures in Odyssey. * Ogdenville - town sold a monorail by Lyle Lanley in The Simpsons. Also home of an Outlet Mall. * Orgrimmar - World of Warcraft * OhmTown - fictional city where most of the character from Rock & Rule live * Old Kasuto - Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * Olinger, Pennsylvania - setting of several short stories by John Updike, based on his boyhood town of Shillington, Pennsylvania * Omashu - city in Avatar: The Last Airbender * Omelas — utopian city from the short story The Ones Who Walk Away From Omelas by Ursula K. Le Guin * Onett - hometown of Ness in the video game EarthBound * Opal City - home of the Golden Age and modern Starman in DC Comics * Orb - city in gundam seed * Orbit City - home of The Jetsons * Osgiliath - city of Gondor, in J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings * Oto Island - a fishing village in Japan, and the birthplace of the Japanese movie monster, Godzilla. * Ouigee Falls - setting of Guy Vasilovich's Moville Mysteries * Oured - The Capital City of Osea in the Ace Combat Series * Oxrun Station - setting of many novels and short stories by World Fantasy Award author Charles L. Grant P * Pacamac, USA - city I ♥ Huckabees takes place in. It's never mentioned in the film, but is in the promotional websites for the movie. * Pallet Town - fictional City in game and anime Pokémon. It is the hometown of Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum and is where the whole story began. Presumably based on Yokohama, Japan. * Palomar - village from the comic book Love and Rockets by Gilbert Hernandez * Paradigm City - setting of the anime cartoon series The Big O * Paradise Falls, Ontario - a small Northern Ontario town where the Canadian TV series of the same name takes place * Paragon City, Rhode Island - Setting of the game City of Heroes. * Par Ys - a mythical Paris in John Brunner's Traveller in Black. * Passdale - fictional small town and home of the main character in The Bellringer (epic fantasy The Year of the Red Door). * Peach Creek - Ed, Edd n Eddy * Peaksville, OH - in The Twilight Zone, the city controlled by the young monster Anthony Fremont ( Billy Mumy ). * Pepperinge Eye, England - Bedknobs and Broomsticks * Perfection, Nevada - a stereotypical small desert town in the film Tremors * Personville, Montana - highly corrupt city appearing in Dashiell Hammett's 1929 novel Red Harvest * Pewter City - from Pokémon * Peyton Place - the scandal-ridden New England town of the 1950s and 1960s, from the Grace Metalious book, the film, and the TV series * Pico Mundo, California - setting of Odd Thomas and Forever Odd - two novels by Dean Koontz * Pine Cove, California - setting of several Christopher Moore novels * Pine Valley, Pennsylvania - setting for the soap opera All My Children * Pixley - small town not far from Hooterville in the TV show Green Acres. * Planktopolis - The city of Bikini Bottom that Plankton rules in the Spongebob movie * Plant - the zaft "planet" * Pleasantville - archetypical 50s TV suburb, from the movie of the same name * Pleasantville (Canada?) - setting of TV series Big Wolf on Campus * Pleasant Valley - dystopian American town from the Monkees' song "Pleasant Valley Sunday" * Plotinus; see David Lodge * Pneuma - one of four capitals of a restructured Britain in Rupert Thomson's Divided Kingdom * Point Place, Wisconsin - setting of That '70s Show * Porpoise Spit - dull beachside Queensland hometown of Muriel, from Muriel's Wedding * Point Pleasant, New Jersey - small town setting of Marti Noxon's short-lived show of the same title. * Port Charles, New York - setting of the soap operas General Hospital and Port Charles * Port du Patois - The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou * Port Justin - city made up from a driveway full of rocks. * Port Sherman, Oregon - Snow Crash * Possum Lodge, Ontario, Canada - setting of the CBC TV series The Red Green Show * Post-Apocalyptic Noo Yawk Sitty - virtual reality setting in Tea From an Empty Cup and Dervish is Digital by Pat Cadigan * Post Apocalyptic Tokyo - virtual reality setting in Dervish is Digital by Pat Cadigan * Pottersville - the alternate reality Bedford City in It's a Wonderful Life Parody to New York. * Prickley Pines - the town that is set for Camp Lazlo * Primary Village, File Island, Digital World - from Digimon, the village were all digimon are hatched and raised. * Primordium - from Clive Barker's Tortured Souls * Progress City - a nonexistent town in Brewster County, Texas, the putative site of hundreds of lots sold in a 1910 land scam. Another city of the same name is the setting for the CG cartoon "Get Ed". * Pseudopolis - town on Terry Pratchett's Discworld. * Puddleby-on-the-Marsh - English port, home of Doctor Dolittle * Punchbowl, Pennsylvania - a Utopian "City of the Future" created by billionaire playboy industrialist Andrew Monday, in Wideload's Stubbs the Zombie. * Pure Heart Valley - Home to Mao Mao, Adorabat, and Badgerclops, Pure Heart Valley is a mixed of locations, Chicago, Hong Kong, and Tokyo. * Pussy City - setting of the video game Pussy City Pimps * PYRUS- capital city of Genovia from the movie the princess diaries Q * Quahog, Rhode Island - setting of Seth MacFarlane's Family Guy * Quirm - town in Terry Pratchett's Discworld series, home of the inventor Leonard of Quirm who is currently residing in Ankh-Morpork. R * R'lyeh - fallen ancient city from the work of H. P. Lovecraft * Raccoon City - setting of Resident Evil a parody of Chicago Illinois. * Rachel, Kansas - setting of The Ghost and Mr. Chicken * Radiant City - city built using "Psychetecture" also known as Somnopolis from the comic book Mister X by Dean Motter and the Brothers Hernandez. * Radiator Springs - sleepy town located off U.S. Route 66 in the film Cars * Rakava - town in Ursula K. Le Guin's Malafrena * Ramelle, France - setting of the climax of Saving Private Ryan * Ramgarh- Typical village in central India in early 70's. Venue for Bollywood blockbuster Sholay. * Rampart Junction, Iowa - Ray Bradbury's "The Town Where No One Got Off" * Ramsdale - nymphet girl's hometown in Lolita (set in New Hampshire in Stanley Kubrick's film) * rapture - the underwater utopia / dystopia ravashed by genetic mutilation and war featured in the video game bioshock * Rauru - Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * Ravenholm - zombie-infested town in Half-Life 2; its only surviving resident is the demented Father Grigori * Ravnica - Magic: The Gathering * Reality - Reality-on-the-Norm * Reefside - the setting for the TV series Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. * Retroville, Texas - setting of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Rimmington - RuneScape * Republic City - Republic City in the Legend of Korra is inspired by several real world locations, Shanghai, Hong Kong, New York City, Chicago Illinois, Vancouver, and London England * Risembool - hometown of the two main characters, Edward and Alphonse Elric in the anime/manga Fullmetal Alchemist * Riseholme - Mrs. Emmeline Lucas' (Lucia's) home village from E. F. Benson's novels, honored in the infamous Lobster à la Riseholme recipe * Rivendell - Elvish headquarters of Elrond in J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings * Riverdale - the backdrop for Archie Comics. * River City, Iowa - setting of The Music Man, based on Mason City, Iowa * River City, Australia - setting of Cybergirl, based on Brisbane * River City - the setting for the NES videogame River City Ransom (and its GBA remake). * River Heights - Nancy Drew's hometown * Robotropolis - in Sonic the Hedgehog's Saturday morning TV series and US comic series * Rockadelphia - a city in The Flintstones, a parody of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * Rockapulco - a popular vacation destination in The Flintstones; a parody of Acapulco, Mexico * Rock Bottom - a town from SpongeBob SquarePants * Rockport - setting of Need for Speed: Most Wanted * Rock Vegas - the gambling capital of the prehistoric world in The Flintstones; a parody of Las Vegas, Nevada * Rockvil - simulated town in the virtual reality world of A Mind Forever Voyaging * Rocky Beach - located in California, not too far from Los Angeles and Hollywood, the home town of The Three Investigators. * Rogueport - town with many bandits in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * Rockwell, Maine- the main setting for the movie Iron Giant * Rome, Wisconsin, of the Picket Fences television series * Rootabaga Country - Carl Sandburg's version of the U.S. in Rootabaga Stories * Rossum's Island - in Karel Čapek's play R.U.R. (Rossum's Universal Robots) * Royston Vasey - setting of the BBC's The League of Gentlemen * Rubacava - port town in Grim Fandango * Rummidge - from the works of David Lodge * Rutherford, Ohio - setting of 3rd Rock from the Sun * Ruto - Zelda II: The Adventure of Link S * St. Canard - Darkwing Duck's hometown. * St. Mary Mead - fictional village in the Miss Marple books by Agatha Christie * St. Olaf, Minnesota - fictional village in the Golden Girls television series * St. Roch, Louisiana - home to the current Hawkman and Hawkgirl in the DC Universe * St. Erasmus and St. Elmo's- fictional island in the South Caribbean, first colonized in 1625. * Salem - the setting for the soap opera Days of Our Lives * Salt Sea City - from the video game "Big Mutha Truckers", presumably based on San Francisco, CA and Salt Lake City, UT. * San Andreas - Grand Theft Auto, based on San Francisco. Not to be confused with the state of San Andreas from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Saint Bernardino - the Earth-C analog of San Bernardino, California in the comic Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew. * Sandelford - Watership Down 2018 Miniseries the city is in Hampshire London with additional cities of Ireland and Chicago Illinois. * San Pueblo, California - fictional hometown of The Partridge Family. * San Fierro - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, modelled after San Francisco, California * San Futuro, California - after being destroyed by an Earthquake, San Francisco was rebuilt as this supposedly ideal city of the future. It instead became a hellish metropolis overrun with super-powered freaks. From the comic book Marshal Law. * San Fransokyo - In Big Hero 6, San fransokyo is remodel to San Francisco and Tokyo, additional buildings and alleys are based off New York, Chicago Illinois, Boston and Los Angeles. * San Mondell - a Pseudo-Mexican name for the Norwegian town of Mandal. From the song Los Caballeros del San Mondell by the Norwegian Pseudo-Mexican band Vatos Locos Guitarristas. * San Narciso, California - an expanse of urban sprawl near Los Angeles, largely developed by Pierce Inverarity, The Crying of Lot 49 * Santa Carla, California - vampire-infested town in The Lost Boys modeled after Santa Cruz, California * Santa Luisa, California - fictional hometown of detective Dan August (and setting for the eponymous TV series) * Santa Mira, California - the settings for the original Invasion of the Body Snatchers and Halloween III: Season of the Witch and Teen Witch of Santa Mira series. * Santa Modesta, California - one of the cities terrorized in the video game Destroy all Humans! * Santa Rosita, California - where the treasure is buried in It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World * Santa Teresa, California - fictional town in detective novels by Ross MacDonald and Sue Grafton. * Santo Bugito - setting of a cartoon series of the same name * Saria - Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * Scotland, Pennsylvania - setting of the retelling of MacBeth in the movie Scotland, Pennsylvania * Sera - Capital City of the Gears of War Saga, Parody to Chicago. * Seacouver - the city where most of the immortals live in Highlander: The Series (its name is an in-joke as its a portmanteau of Seattle and Vancouver) * Selene - the titular city in Paul Féval's Vampire City * Shadows Fall - place where forgotten heroes retire in Simon Green's Shadows Fall. * Shadyside - town in the R. L. Stine book series Fear Street. * Shalako - Western writer Louis L'amour planned to build a working Western frontier town at the corner at which Utah, Colorado, New Mexico and Arizona meet, but the project never materialized. It would have been named after the main character in his novel Shalako. * Shangri-La - in James Hilton's Lost Horizon * Shallow Brooks - setting of webcomic Wigu. * Sheepridge - small town near Lancre in Terry Pratchett's Discworld series * Shelbyville, USA - neighboring city to Springfield, USA in the television series The Simpsons. * Shell Beach - unreachable resort town in the movie Dark City * Shell City - city (actually tourist gift shop) where Neptune's crown is in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Sheltered Shrubs, Connecticut - in Klasky Csupo's As Told by Ginger * Shermer, Illinois - in many John Hughes films including The Breakfast Club and Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Shire - In The Lord Of The Rings, The Shire is home to Frodo Baggins and many other hobbits, the setting is inspired by the of Midwestern states due to its prairie fields and low flat hills. * Sholo, Nevada - Setting for the TV series Harts of the West. * Shoyo, Arkansas - partial setting for the novel and movie The Stand. * Sibley, Missouri, a town near the Clampett family's shack in The Beverly Hillbillies, which Granny mentions in the 1965 episode "Jed, the Bachelor." It is known for being drab on Sunday mornings. * Sidewinder, Colorado - setting of the novel and film Misery * Silent Hill - setting of the Silent Hill video games and film (located in West Virginia in the film). * Silent Springs - setting of cartoon My Dad the Rock Star * Silver Town - the fictional town in Joe Dirt, most likely in Idaho * Silver Hills, California - fictional city in the All About Us novels. * SimCity, from the computer games of the same name * Skeeter's Creek - from the video game Big Mutha Truckers * Sky Temple - In the Mortal Kombat series, it is home to the thunder god Raiden, the design was inspired by the Willis Tower in Chicago, he lives their under the elder gods jinsei as well many others like Kronika, Shinnok, and other mortal kombat characters that visited like Cassie Cage, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage and many others. * Skynet - In the Terminator saga Skynet is home to many terminators and is inspired by Los Angeles, San Francisco, and Chicago Illinois, due to their nature of robots. * Sleepyside - fictional town in Westchester County, New York. Hometown of Trixie Belden and the Bob-Whites of the Glen. * Sleepy Hollow - It is the home of Crane, parody to Upstate New York. * Sleeping Beauty's Castle - The Castle is the border of the moors, home to princess aurora, it is inspired by London England and Germany. * Smallbridge - the village where Horatio Hornblower retired after his long service in the Royal Navy. * Smallville, USA - Superboy's midwestern home town, and the town in which Clark Kent (Superman) grew up (some sources place it in Kansas, while others place it close to the North American eastern seaboard) * Smokestack Heights - from the video game "Big Mutha Truckers" * Snap City - setting for the comic book Madman by Mike Allred * Sneddy - according to the radio and television comedy Little Britain, the capital of the United Kingdom is Sneddy * Snowtown - a "feral city" in the comic book Fell * Solace - home of the Heroes of the Lance in the Dragonlance books/role playing setting. * Somnopolis - nickname for Radiant City, from Dean Motter's Mister X * South Figaro - from Final Fantasy VI. Ruled from Figaro Castle in the north. * South Park, Colorado - setting of the animated series South Park, possibly based on Fairplay, Colorado in South Park. * Sovogda - a city in Northern Russia that plays a role in the TV series Alias. * Spaceport Five Overcity - huge floating city over 30th century Britain (the Undercity) in the Doctor Who novel Original Sin * Sparks - a post-apocalyptic city in the novel The People of Sparks. * Sparta, Mississippi - setting of In the Heat of the Night; the original novel took place in a town called Wells, somewhere in the Carolinas, but the film and television adaptations moved it to Mississippi * Spectre, Alabama - in Tim Burton's Big Fish, seen first as an afterlife and later as a real town * Spent - sinister UK town in the BBC Radio 4 comedy On the Town with The League of Gentlemen (changed to Royston Vasey in the TV version) * Spoon River - in Edgar Lee Masters's Spoon River Anthology * Spoonerville - Goofy's hometown on Goof Troop * Springfield, Illinois (?) - the setting for the soap opera Guiding Light. It is unclear, however, if this is the capital of Illinois like real life would suggest. * Springfield, USA, the city without a state in Matt Groening's The Simpsons television series * Springwood, Ohio - setting for the Nightmare on Elm Street films * Squaw's Ankle - from Rocky and Bullwinkle's epic "Lazy Jay Ranch" * Stackton Tressel - an English village whose most notable residents are Hinge and Bracket * Station Square - from Sonic the Hedgehog, featured in Sonic Adventure and Sonic's US comic series * Stafford, Indiana - hometown of Dr. Richard Kimble, where a one-armed man murdered his wife in The Fugitive TV series of the 1960s * Stankonia - album by Rap & Hip Hop group OutKast. Quoted in sketch on Chappelle's Show by African-American comedian Dave Chappelle * Star City - hometown of DC Comics superheroes Green Arrow, Arsenal, and Speedy * Star's Hollow, Connecticut - setting of the television series Gilmore Girls * Starvania - The Three Stooges * Stay More, Arkansas - setting of numerous novels by Donald Harington. Located in non-fictional Newton County. * Steel City - Teen Titans universe. Location of the headquarters of Titans East. (In real life, Steel City is a nickname for Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.) * Steel Harbor - the last free U.S. city in the post-apocalyptic film Barb Wire. * Steklovks - in Mikhail Bulgakov's The Fatal Eggs * Stepford, Connecticut - in Ira Levin's The Stepford Wives and sequels * Stilwater - based on Chicago,the city in Saints Row * Sto Lat - town on the Sto Plains, famous for its cabbage in Terry Pratchett's Discworld. In Polish the name means "hundred years". * Stoneybridge - town featured in the UK comedy series Absolutely. * Stoneybrook, Connecticut - setting of The Baby-sitters Club series. * Stormwind - Alliance capital city from the popular MMORPG, World of Warcraft. * Strangehaven - a small village in England with a mysterious past and strange residents; from the comic book of the same name * Stuckeyville, Ohio - from the television series Ed * Sub Diego - from DC Comics, San Diego after it sinks into the sea. * Suddenly - Suddenly (2013) - a small town seemingly set in the Pacific Northwest (although likely filmed in Canada) where an assassination attempt on the US President is disrupted. * Summer Bay - the setting for the Australian television series Home and Away * Summerisle - a small island thirty-eight miles west of the last of the Outer Hebrides (Scotland), from The Wicker Man. * Sunnydale, California - in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series * Sunnyvale - Eve's "hometown" in Life-Size * Sunnyvale Trailer Park - outside Halifax, Nova Scotia. Home of the Trailer Park Boys T * Tackleford - northern England setting of John Allison's webcomics Bobbins and Scary Go Round. * Tacticum - former town in Klatch in Terry Pratchett's Discworld. It was left by the inhabitants when the wind changed and it no longer rained. Named after the Ankh-Morpork General Tacticus. Main sights today: remains of a statue of the former, in bad preservation, with an inscription saying "Ab hoc possum videre domum tuum". (Jingo). * Tadfield - small UK town in Good Omens by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman. Always has normal weather for the time of year. * Taitaa - in the Warren Ellis comic book Lazarus Churchyard, all of Finland became a city called "Taitaa," which means "Fracture." * Tallahatchee - the Earth-C analog of Tallahassee, Florida in the comic Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew * Tanelorn - in Michael Moorcock's multiverse * Tandy - the setting of The Wotch. * Tannochbrae - the setting of the Dr. Finlay short stories and TV series. * Tarbox, Massachusetts - setting of John Updike's novel, Couples, based on Ipswich, Massachusetts * Taros - capital city of Milphena in the Belligerent comics * Tarrytown - a small USA town with an airport. It is the setting for the children's CGI cartoon series Jay Jay the Jet Plane 2. (There are also some real places called Tarrytown.) * Tashbaan capital of the fictional land of Calormen in the Chronicles of Narnia, it is mentioned in several books but appears only in The Horse and His Boy. * Tar Valon - from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time series * Taverly - small town populated by druids in RuneScape * The Dragon Temple - Home to Spyro, It Swampy area's serve purpose to Chicago. * Templeton - a little Yankee village on the shore of the imaginary Glimmerglass, both invented by James Fenimore Cooper in The Leatherstocking Tales; the name of the lake having infiltrated the so-called non-fictional realm with great success, the name of the village appearing there infrequently * Tenel - A small town that Ari and his family reside near in Okage: Shadow King * Tentacle Acres - A city in the SpongeBob SquarePants series inhabited by octopuses who live in houses shaped like Easter Island heads (like Squidward Tentacles' house) that have numbers on the doors, like doors for hotel rooms. One street is known to be called New Life St. * Townsville - Home and city to the PowerPuff Girls, the city is inspired by Los Angeles, Chicago Illinois, San Francisco, Philadelphia, New York City, Denver, and Seattle. * Terminal City - a retro-futuristic city, the setting for Dean Motter's Vertigo Comics series of the same name * Thermopolis - one of four capitals of a restructured Britain in Rupert Thomson's Divided Kingdom * Thermostadt - capital of the Robo-Hungarian Empire, Futurama * The City - In the anime movie Blame! the city is a mega structure across the earth resemblance of Chicago Illinois. * City of Thi - obscure city in the Land of Oz. * Thrax - Book of the New Sun by Gene Wolfe * Threed - town under siege by zombies in the video game EarthBound * Thunderbluff - Tauren capital in the best MMORPG, World of Warcraft * The Tower of Fate - It is the home to Doctor Fate, But was used more often in New York City * Thursdyke - a small Northern England village whose occupants opened a psychic connection to the Tree of Death in Hellblazer * Tilbury Town - setting of many of the poems of Edwin Arlington Robinson, based on his home town of Gardiner, Maine. * Tilling - the town of Rye transformed into the tilting grounds of Elizabeth Mapp and Lucia (Emmeline) Lucas in E. F. Benson's novels. * Tinny Waters, Texas - the setting of The Age of the Bicycle by Miriam Webster. * Tomoki City - Dr.Tomoki's Future City, From Ape Escape Series * Toad Town - The Mushroom Kingdom's capital, where Princess Peach and the Mario Bros. reside. * Tokyoto - setting of Jet Grind Radio. This is not a fictional city, as Tokyo-to refers to the actual Japanese metropolitan prefecture of Tokyo. * Tokyo-2 - (present day Nagano, Japan) from the anime, Neon Genesis Evangelion * Tokyo-3 - (present day Hakone, Japan) from the anime, Neon Genesis Evangelion * Tomobiki - District of Nerima Ward, Tokyo, Japan; setting for the anime and manga series Urusei Yatsura. * Tomoeda - setting of Cardcaptor Sakura * Toontown - fictional city beyond Los Angeles in Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Toytown - an unusual village in the Digital world, Digimon * Transverse City - an urbal sprawl which has grown beneath the massive superhighway connecting Detroit and Chicago. Home to the Ghost Rider of 2099, from Marvel Comics' now-defunct Marvel 2099 line of comics. Named after a Warren Zevon song. * Traverse Town - a town for the people who has lost their worlds to the Heartless in Kingdom Hearts * Tristram - a town with severe demon problems in the computer games Diablo and Diablo II * Treno - from Final Fantasy IX * Tremorton - from My Life as a Teenage Robot the town is set in Upstate New York. * Trinity, South Carolina - the setting for the TV series American Gothic. * Tromaville, NJ - The setting for many movies released by Troma Studios. * Trost District - Home to Attack on Titan saga, parody to Chicago Illinois * Truce - from Chrono Trigger * Tsort - former capital of Tsort in Terry Pratchett's Discworld. * Tuna, Texas - third-smallest town in the state and the setting of the Tuna Trilogy, a series of plays written by Jaston Williams, Joe Sears and Ed Howard. * Turnhill - one of Arnold Bennett's "Five Towns," resembling Tunstall in Stoke-on-Trent * Turtle Cove - the setting for the TV series Power Rangers: Wild Force. * Twilight Town - Kingdom Hearts II * Twin Peaks, Washington - from the television series and movie Twin Peaks * Two Mills, Pennsylvania - setting of Jerry Spinelli's Maniac Magee. Fictionalized version of Norristown. * Twoson - home of Paula, in EarthBound * Tylerton - in Frederik Pohl's The Tunnel Under the World * The Zone - On the Halo Ring Throughout the Halo Saga, The Zone is industry for industrial making of weapons, and a.i's and resident to Master Chief, Parody to Chicago Illinois. U * Ukelele Bottom - Stephen Hillenburg's SpongeBob SquarePants * Ulthar - Lovecraft's city 'ruled' by cats in the dreamlands. * Unthank - nightmarish city in Lanark by Alasdair Gray * United Cities of America - In Death Stranding, Across what was once America itself a couple of cities remain destroyed, such as New York City, Washington D.C., Boston, Philadelphia, Maine. * Upper Drakes Bottom - from a detective spoof serialised in the television show The Two Ronnies * Urbania - movie Little Giants * Utterley - town in Lancashire, England from the TV series Brass * Utropolis - a futuristic planet city where the planet Mars used to be. From Jeff Holonic's novel, The World of Utropolis. V * Valentine's Bluff - mining town in the slasher film My Bloody Valentine * Valkanvania, New Jersey - burnt out coal mining town off of the Jersey turnpike in Dan Aykroyd's Nothing But Trouble. * Valley of Peace - In the Kung Fu Panda saga, it is home to Po, Shifu, and the furious five. its landscapes and villages are inspired by Shanghai, Hong Kong, and Chicago Illinois. * Varrock - RuneScape * Viridian City - fictional city in the game Pokémon. Presumably based on Sagamihara, Kanagawa. * vendor (the small town of)is the fictional setting of the fictionpressseries deep vortex by alexpanda * Vermilion City - fictional city in game and anime Pokémon. Presumably based on Chiba, Japan, London, and New York City. * Vermilion Sands - of J. G. Ballard * Verona Beach - in the Baz Luhrmann version of Romeo and Juliet (some sources place this in California, others in Florida) * Veritca City - one of the cities in Alan Moore's Terra Obscura comics. Built inside a wide, deep chasm, the city is inverted. * Vetusta (inspired in Oviedo) - in Leopoldo Alas's La regenta * Vekta City - Home of the ISA and Helgast, city is inspired by Chicago Illinois and Norway. * Vice City, Florida - setting of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, analogous to Miami, Florida * Victory City - The Simpsons * The Village of Cream Puffs and the Village of Liver-and-Onions - from Carl Sandberg's Rootabaga Stories * Villette of Charlotte Brontë * Vineland - is the home of the rangers with deep canyons and swampy areas, Parody of Los Angeles and Chicago Illinois. * Virgil, Texas - a fictional town acting as the setting for the movie True Stories * Viriconium - of M. John Harrison, also known as Vriko and Uriconium * Viron - Book of the Long Sun by Gene Wolfe * Vlyvalle, New Jersey - a wealthy town in rural New Jersey featured in Dirk Wittenborn's Fierce People. It is said to be in Huntington County, which is probably based on Hunterdon County. * Vondervotteimittis, Netherlands - Edgar Allan Poe's The Devil in the Belfry * Vril-ya - Edward Bulwer-Lytton's The Coming Race W * Walkerville, USA - The Magic School Bus series of children's books * Walford - fictional London borough in the TV soap EastEnders * Waterdeep - city in the Sword Coast, of the Forgotten Realms, from Neverwinter Nights and the Baldur's Gate series * Walmington-on-Sea - on the coast of the English Channel for Dad's Army * Walton's Mountain fictional site in the Blue Ridge Mountains for The Waltons * Wandin Valley, New South Wales - setting for the Australian drama series A Country Practice * Washingstone, B.C. - city in The Flintstones, a parody of Washington, D.C. * Wazoo, Alabama - the fictional city in which the film My Cousin Vinny takes place * Weatherfield - setting for Granada Television's Coronation Street * West-City - DragonballZ * West Caanan, Texas - setting of the movie Varsity Blues * West Durndell, Texas - Neighbor of Arlen (King of the Hill) * West Springfield, USA - The Simpsons * Westopolis - Shadow the Hedgehog * The Well-Built City - in Jeffrey Ford's novel The Physiognomy * Wellsville, USA - setting of The Adventures of Pete & Pete * Whistle Stop, Alabama - setting of the novel Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe and movie Fried Green Tomatoes. Now abandoned, Whistle Stop was once a moderately thriving town in the Birmingham, Alabama area, its economy shaped by the railroad running through it. Also notable for its popular cafe. * Whoville - the town of the Who's, from the movie How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (film) * Willows, Wisconsin - hometown of Barbie * Winesburg, Ohio - setting of Sherwood Anderson's Winesburg, Ohio * Winter River, Connecticut - from the movie Beetlejuice * Winterfell - castle and surrounding city in the far north, from George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire series. * Wolfjaw, Montana - from an episode of War of the Worlds; it is Indian Territory and 49 miles from the Canadian border. * Worford - from the novel Blott on the Landscape X * Xanadu - Kubla Khan's capital in Coleridge's poem. * Xanth - In Piers Anthony's trilogy of Xanth. Y * Yankerville - apparent home of the puppet prank callers in Comedy Central's Crank Yankers * Yanille - RuneScape * Yian - Robert W. Chambers, H.P. Lovecraft * Yorktown - In the Star trek saga, Yorktown is in orbital space station city, Parody to New York City Z * Zaira - of the high bastions, from 'Le città invisibili' by Italo Calvino. * Zanaris - RuneScape * Zanarkand - from Final Fantasy X * Zenith - from the DC Universe line of comic books. * Zenith - in the fictional U. S. state of Winnemac, in Babbitt and other novels by Sinclair Lewis * Zero One or 01, from The Animatrix and also known as Machine City in the movie The Matrix * Zion - in the movie The Matrix * Z-City - Home to One Punch Man, parody to Tokyo and New York City. * Zoovroozlechester, Betelgeuse V - home of Zaphod Beeblebrox's favourite mother, Mrs. Alice Beeblebrox of 10 to the 8th Astral Crescent. (from "Fit the Eighth" of the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy radio series) * Zozo - from Final Fantasy VI * Zootopia - Home to Judy and Nick with other animals, the city is inspired by San Francisco, London, and New York City. Story universes with multiple cities * Isaac Asimov's Foundation series: Eos on the planet Aurora, Trantor, a subterranean New York City, and many more besides * Ramsey Campbell's fictional Severn Valley horror stories: Brichester, Goatswood, Severnford, and Warrendown * DC Comics' DC Universe: Central City, Fawcett City, Gotham City, Metropolis, St. Roch, Louisiana, and numerous others * Ed Greenwood's (and others') Forgotten Realms: numerous - including Athkatla, Baldur's Gate, Calimport, Menzoberranzan, Mithral Hall, Neverwinter, Silverymoon and Waterdeep. See also Dungeons & Dragons * Ursula K. Le Guin's Earthsea books: Havnor Great Port, Hort Town, and Thwil * Gary Gygax's (and others') Greyhawk: numerous - including Flen, Highport, and the Free City of Greyhawk. See also Dungeons & Dragons * H. P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos: Arkham, Dunwich (the fictional one), Exham, Kingsport, Innsmouth, R'lyeh, Ulthar, Celephaïs, Thran, Inganok, Serannian, Dylath-Leen, and Y'ha-nthlei * George Lucas' Star Wars saga: Coruscant, Mos Eisley and Mos Espa (on Tatooine), Theed (on Naboo), and others * China Miéville's Perdido Street Station and The Scar: Armada, High Cromlech, New Crobuzon, and others * Terry Pratchett's Discworld, eg. Ankh-Morpork, Lancre City, Sto Lat. See: Terry Pratchett, Stephen Briggs, The Discworld Companion (London Gollancz 1993). * R. Talsorian Games's Role-Playing Game Cyberpunk 2020: Night City, Aquadelphi, BosWash Megaplex, Alpha, Balsam, Atlantis, Plantation, Grenfeld, Arcadia, Los Juegos, New Galveston, Silo, Deadwood, Newtown, Horse Heaven, White City, Hydropolis. * Jonathan Swift's Gulliver's Travels: Several, too many to list * J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-earth universe: Eglarest, Gondolin, Hobbiton, Menegroth, Minas Tirith, Nargothrond, Valinor, and Vinyamar * Les Cités Obscures, created by François Schuiten and Benoît Peeters, is a Counter-Earth consisting of several city states, including Brüsel, Pâhry, Københaven, Blossfeldtstad, Urbicande, Xhystos, Mylos, and Galatograd). Category:Geography